1. Technical Field
This invention relates to sports gaming equipment and, more particularly, to a multi-functional gaming assembly having modular components that enable a user to simultaneously construct a variety of different games that can be played at the same time.
2. Prior Art
Traditionally fixed poles or other stationary structures are required to hold a sports net for games such as tennis, basketball and the like. These structures must be positioned in a suitably rigid position during game play. The impact of the ball when struck on a net requires that such net poles be mainly set in concrete permanently. The effect of strong winds and even the tailwind caused by, for example super fast tennis balls may cause a net if not suitably secured to crumble and ruin a shot or even end the game. In all cases permanent games courts use fixed installations which are expensive and inflexible as some of these courts may have the possibility of playing different games at different times or seasons. Conventional portable game poles such as the backboards for basketball are usually bulky, large and heavy and cannot be transported over long distances.
Additionally, most portable game nets are usually designed for a single type of game and therefore several different sets of equipment can be found in most sports facilities. The cost and space required for a few of these sets of equipment would be very high and added to the maintenance cost and tedious efforts in setting up different equipment may discourage sports halls and individuals in private homes to engage in the many courts games that can be played at home or located at a convenient location.
Accordingly, a need remains for a system in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a portable multifunctional sports net assembly that is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, versatile in its applications, and designed for providing a user with means to easily construct a sports net for playing various court games in different locations.